<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lilac &amp; Jazmin by huilsonswriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914112">Lilac &amp; Jazmin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huilsonswriting/pseuds/huilsonswriting'>huilsonswriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington, Protective Billy Hargrove, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huilsonswriting/pseuds/huilsonswriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had known Billy since High school. They hated each other at first, then they simply ignore each other. It isn't until Steve is in need of a helping hand years later in college that their paths cross again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Found you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attemp at a fic and I jus thope that I do okey.<br/>In this particularly fic, the Alpha and Omega gene is not activated until you turn eighteen. You have soulbonds, which are basically when you mate with your soulmate, but you can also have potential bondmates, this are not as strong as soulbonds, but if you mated with your potential bondmate, the bite would not be infected and the result would be similar.<br/>The smell of both Alphas and Omegas is alluring to the opposite gender, but when in the presence of a soulmate or bondmate, the smell becomes more specific to the recipient of the smell<br/>Also, Steve is totally obsessive with his kid and acts like a mamma wolf ;) around them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smells were overwhelming him. He didn't know why he felt like that. Correction, he knew exactly <em>why</em> he felt like that. His heat was coming in two days and it was very dangerous for him to be out, in a club, full of alphas, betas and omegas this close to his cycle, but the circumstances led him here.</p>
<p>Today would've been his two year aniversary with Matt if he hadn't caught him cheating. Today sucked, okey? He felt lonely and stupid and the man he thought would mate him was mated to someone who wasn't him and... It was just too much. He needed to let loose and try to get over it, mopping would do him no good. That's what Robin's always telling him. He knew she was right, that she meant well and he listened. He was here after all, in a club he hated with people everywhere, some dancing,others drinking and grinding on each other, kissing laughing, sharing secrets. He was standing in a far corner, waiting for Robin who had gone to the loo that had an extremely long line. He was hot, the smell where overpowering him and his mind wouldn't shut up. He drowned the rest of his drink and headed towards the bar to ask for another. The bartender was a woman form his Mediaval lit class, with whom he had study and had become friends with, so his and Robin's drink were on the house. As he neared the bar Steve faintly smelled jazmin. He did not pay attention to it, and continued his journey.</p>
<p>Robin found him fifteen minutes later in the upper part of the club, leaning agains the railing with a gin an tonic in his hand, a reluctant look on his eyes and a pout decorating his lips.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" She asked as soon as she was close enough. Steve said nothing only tilited his head towards the middle of the dance floor that was perfectly visible from their new position. And there, in the middle of the dance floor, was Matt with his new mate, dancing and giving each others lovely dovy smiles. "Oh my!" said Robin. "They make an awful couple!" She souted abouve the noise of the club. "Rob, please" said Steve, "They make an good looking couple"</p>
<p>"Nah ah, Dingus. You are way prettier than that chick, and that's coming from someone who is into chicks" she shouted dragging an unvoluntarly laugh from her friend. "That, oddly makes me feel better." reply her companion. He offered her a sip of his drink, because he was done dinking and his mood had completely changed since seeing them. He felt trapped. Worthless. Unlovable. It didn't help that his heat was so close and that his children weren't here and that he was in a club full of hormones of all types of people.</p>
<p>"Rob," he said, "In the chance of sounding like a dick, I wanna go." he turned aroun to look at her and found her smiling at him. She turned her head and looked back into the dance floor. "Yeah, I figured" she reply. "I'm gonna stay, Dingus. I had my eyes on someone and she told me she was coming in a little bit. But you can go home. I'll be fine". She smiled at him, and his throat closed. She was a very good friend and he loved her for being so caring. He was a little worried leaving her there, but Rob was an Alpha, she did all types of marcial arts and she taught a self defence class twice a week, he had nothing to worry about but he felt like a bad friend. It was his idea to go out tonigh, and she had agreed, because <em>"I'm ficking awesome dude<em>" her words, not his. 
"Okey Rob. Thank you for coming with me tonight, even if I was such poor company" he said before he hugged her goodbye. 
"It's okey. I understand. I'm just glad you got out of your house. And that you showered." she reply cheekly. He let a laugh and walked towards the stair. His head stearted to hurt more than normal and the smells were too much, way to much. He was almost outside of the club when he smelled the jazmin again.
It was odd. His senses got sharper a week before his heat and even worse when he was in heat, but he didn't remembered ever smelling espicifically jazmin. Matt always smelled like axe body spray and Steve never understood why. 
He stopped in his tracks and thought about following the smell. His omega was trying to tell him to chase it, the smelled that reminded him of his Nanna's garden in the summer. A place where he was safe and loved. There was something important to it but Steve was overwhelmed. It wasn't until he left the club and the cold dicember air hit him did he realised he was holding his breath.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Inhale, hold it five seconds, the exhale<em>" a voice in his head that sounded a lot like his Nanna told him. He listened and smiled. He felt calmer already, his omega silent. The old trick still worked.
He began walking back to his flat that was only a few blocks away from the club. As he walked, he began to remember a lot of the things that his Nanna used to tell him. He was so lost in his own head that didn't notice a pair of boot following close behind  him. His smelled had atracted an unwanted visitor. </em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Hello gorgeous" a creepy voice said next to him. Steve was startled, he looked over his shoulder and saw an old looking alpha behind him. He smiled and hurried his steps, but the alpha followed him. 

"An omega as pretty as you shouldn't walk alone at night. There are a lot of bad people out here." he continued. "Specially, an omega that smells as good as you do" Steve shudder at the lustful tone the man used. He was two blocks aways from his flat and the old Alpha grabbed his arm and twist him around. 
He was not as old as Steve thought but the way he smell was repulsive to Steve. He smelled like rotten meat and Steve wanted to throw up.
"Please, let me go" he plead. The man only smiled, wickedly and sharply and used his strength to push Steve flush against him. He tucked his face in Steve's neck and took a long sniff. 

"You smell like summer, baby" he said as he began to kiss his neck.
"Let me go!" Shouted Steve and used the element of surprise to push the alpha away.
"You little bitch" the man growl and raised his hand to stike him. Steve took a step back and he fell just as he closes his eyes and waited for the slap to come. Only it never did. Suddenly Steve smelled jazmin for the third time that night, only was it was right in front of him. He opened his eyes when he heard a whimper and saw that a blond man had stopped the hand of the older alpha. The pheromones the new comer was emanating were soothing Steve and agravating the other man. He could not take his eyes out of the man in front of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Striking an omega is bad. Specially if said omega was refusing your advanced" The voice that spoke felt like velvet in Steve's ears. The rich baritone tone was soothing him further. 
"Leave before I change my mind, you disgusting pathetic excuse of an alpha" The new comer let go of the old man hand and the man wouldn't move. He tried to peek past the blond to Steve. "Leave" growled the man protecting Steve with so much authority that a whine was heard from the other man. Only when the older alpha was gone did the new comer turned around and faced Steve.
Steve was stucked in place when he saw him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Billy" Steve whispered.</p>
<p>"Hey, pretty boy"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That Smell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billy's in a club, playing wingman to Heather but something's wrong. He can't figure out what, and his instincts are driving him crazy so he takes a walk just in time and finds a pretty boy in trouble so the chivalrous thing to do is help. And things go from there</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't know when or how to post this chapter so here goes nothing. We start with Billy in the club, a different POV just to make thing interesting. I feel better writing in 3rd person, it just easier for me and we get to see all the things Billi, Steve and Co, feel and see at all times, and things that they don't.</p><p>Tell me what you thing! If you love it or you hate it, anything. I'm open to request too. This is the first time writing fics but I like it. I might make a habit of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hated it here. It was extremely hot, the people were predictable and the smells were all mixed together in an awful way. Alphas, betas and omegas pheromones of all kinds and intentions in the same place without ventilation was not a good idea. Yet, he loved Heather and he was here for her. He was her wingman, after all, even if he was making a poor job of it standing by the corner of the dancefloor watching her flirt with a girl.<br/>
He was thirsty, his beer was warmed and almost finished, so with a last drink, he moved from his place and went to the bar he figured that Heather wouldn't mind given the fact that she was making progress by herself.</p><p>He went to the bar and asked Holly por another beer. He knew her from college so his drinks were half of what they actually cost. He took out his phone as he waited and checked his messages. It was in vain for there was no new ones. He was hooking up with a sandly blonde omega from time to time but she had made it official with another Alpha with whom she had also been sleeping with. He was happy for them. Billy was not the relationship type, obviously but something seemed off about him. Like a longing of some kind, for something he never had and wasn't sure he ever would.</p><p>His beer arrived, he took it and throw Holly his trademark smike and went off. As he was walking away he smell it. Lilacs, his mother's favourite flowers. He hasn't smelled them in a long, long time. He was frozen in place for a second until someone bumped into him and got him moving again. he continued his way back to Heather who was now chatting up some pretty dirty blond girl, so he let her to her devices for a while. If she needed him, she knew where to find him. He went back to his place near the dance floor and nursed his drink as he watched people around him with a renew interested. Who could have been the owner of such exquisit smell?</p><p>A flash of something in the middle of the dancefloor caught his eyes. He looked just in time to see a couple dancing happily in the middle of it. Close to each other, whispering sweet nothings in their ears. He wanted that, the intimacy, the trust, the <em>we are surrounded by people but we only have eyes for each other scene</em> in every single romance book he had read. And as an English Lit major, doing a tesis on Regency era literature, he could tell you by the looks of that couple, that that was exactly what was happening with them. Heather made his was towards him with a big smile in her face. "So, are we scoring tonight or what" he asked her, taking a sip of his beer and offering her some. "Maybe" she replied. "She just wanted to check on her friend and told me to meet her in the balcony in 10 minutes. Tonight may be my lucky night, Bills" She said hopefully.</p><p>"Then, my job here is done, my Lady" he made a mock of a reverence and sent Heather in fit of laughter. "You did absolutely nothin', my friend. You just stayed there, broodying in the corner because, and I quote" she made the quotations marks with her finger and drop her voice a little to sound like him "<em>the smells are all disgustingly mixed together and there's too many people Holliday</em>" Billy couldn't helped but laugh at her attemp of mimic him. "I do not sound like that at all, H.H"</p><p>"Oh, you do. Trust me, you do" she said as she finished the beer and went to stand next to him in the corner. "What about you?" she suddendly asked. "Anyone catch your eye?" Billy snort and shook his head. "Maybe your new friend can introduce me to her friend" he said mockingly. "Maybe" Heather answered. They stayed silent for a moment, moving a little bit to the sound of the music, well, Heather moved, Billy was just, Billy.</p><p>Heather's pocket iluminated and she took out her phone to a text form her new friend. "She says she's already there. That I can go if I want to", Billy arched his eyebrow, "Well, what are you waiting for then?" There was hesitation in Heather's eyes. He knew her way to much, "No" he said. "You are NOT bailing out, ya hear? I am walking with you towards there and I will personally stay until you are on top of those stairs and you make your move, you hear me?" he said firmly. Heather's resolved was back. He knew she just needed a little pep talk.
She hugged him and whispered in his ear "You're the best Bills. Love ya" She pecked his cheeck and pulled away. "Here goes nothin'" She said and they both moved from their place towards the stairs. As she climbed them Billy had a small smiled on his face, that was until he smelled Lilacs again. Faintly than before but unmistakably. His instincs got wild. His alpha was clawing at his insides telling him to go and find that smelled. They needed it. He had to followed it. His head began to hurt and all the noise and smells were suddenly too much. He made his way through the crowd, pushing bodies aways without saying sorry. He felt that if he didn't make it out of there; his head was going to explode from sensory overload. He was out of the club later than he would have liked, because people wouldn't move fast enough.</p><p>The cold air hit his face and he took a deep breath. Fresh air. His head was quieter, his sense of smell back to normal. He smelled the rain that was about to come, other things from the street and faintly, as if they were there minutes before him, lilacs. He couldn't help but think about that last one in particular. His alpha was trying to tell him something and he wouldn't shut up about it. So, he did what everyone would have don ein his place, he followed it. The smelled was coming from the same blocks that led to his flat, that he shared with Heater. It was close to campus and they both were incredibly intune with each other so, living together was super easy. About a block away, the smelled got tainted with something rotten, like rotten meet, and he couldn't help the growl that tore from his lips. He moved faster, more desperate and in just two more blocks found what he was looking for. There, being held against his will, was the owner of the most delicious smells Billy's ever smelled. Being held AGAINST his will. Billy has no idea how he made it there so fast but the second he heard the words "You little bitch" he was standing between the alpha and the omega. The helpless omega that had fallen to the pavement in an attemp to push the pervert away. Blly's right hand was clutching the other alpha's left hand. He was pure range in that moment. </p><p>"Striking an omega is bad. Specially if said omega was refusing your advances" he tried to send soothing pheromones to the boy still in the floor, but it was hard when he wanted nothing more than to tore this old man limb from limb for what he saw him do. "Leave before I change my mind. You disgusting, pathetic excuse of an alpha." He dropped the man's hand as if it was burning him. The man, clearly had a death wish because he tried to peek past him to the omega. He could help the tone of protectiveness and authoroty that emanated from him. "Leave" he growl to the man and felt a wicked satisfaction at hearing him whimpered. <em> "Alpha my ass"</em> though Billy at such sound.
He waited until the older man was gone, just to be sure that he wouldn't come back, to turned around. And when he did, he was stuck in place and time. Looking up at him, with big doe eyes, flushed cheeks and glisening lips, was the owner of the lilac smell. His world shifted when he hear him whispered a soft, "Billy". He smiles geniuenly</p><p> "Hey, pretty boy" he said. And a pretty boy he was indeed. Steve was getting up and Billy, being the chivalrous alpha that he his, extended his hand to help him up, and the second that Steve's hand is in Billy's electrical current run through his entire body. He push Steve further to his feet and he didn't realises just how strongly he had done it until he had the older boy so close to him that he could count all the moles in his face. His other hand went to the boy's waist. He saw the moment Steve felt the current, because his pupils dilated and his smell grew tenfold. Billy couldn't helped the growl that tore from him on this new assault to his senses. He had always been attracted to Steve, even in high school, before they presented despite the animosity between the two. There was something always pushing him towards Steve. It made it crowded him in  practise, teased him in the showers, provike him outside school, when Steve dropped his kids in the archade or at the movies and their paths would cross. It all made sense now. Steve was always meant to be Billy's.</p><p>His growl had cause a whimpered from Steve as his left hand came to rest on Billy's shoulder. He was drinking Billy in. The blue of his eyes, the shape of his mouth, the set of his jaw, but most importantly and the only thing that was filling Steve's head at the moment was his smell. He smelled like jazmin. So mcuh that it made Steve want to push his entire nose up Billy's neck and never leave. The whimper has cause Billy's smell to be twice as trong, just as Steve knew that Billy's growl had made him smell eve more alluring to the alpha. He remembered Billy from high school, all teeth and rage and provocation. But this Billy. This Billy was a full blooded Alpha and if he wanted and demanded it Steve would give him anything, without question. "Are you okey, pretty boy?" he asked him and Steve melted. He was so close, so close that he could count the freckles in Billy's face.
"Yes" Steve all but moan when he felt his hand, the one that was on his waist move to draw little circles over his shirt. Heat was radiating from Billy as if he was Steve personal furnace.</p><p>The moment was interrupted when a car passed by them with the lights on. They both took a step back. And that's when the akwardness began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't realized that the previous charpter, there's an EXTREMELY long paragraph that should have been more than just one. I'm so so sorry. I'm still trying to figure out how this works. I will do better in the future. </p><p> </p><p>Ps: stream Walls by Louis Tomlinson. All my ideas go with one of his songs.</p><p>Laters Babes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>